Order of Orange Z Ententes
|flag = oozeflag.png |flagdescription = Official Flag |flag2 = oozewarflag.png |flag2description = Official War Flag |motto = OOZE through Unity; Unity through Perseverance; Perseverance through OOZE |team = Orange |color1 = Orange |color2 = Yellow |color3 = Yellow |founder = *Captain Oliver of Olivian Republic *Brickan of Brickania *Masterchief777 of the New Empire |foundedon = February 27th, 2010 |cabinet = Oligarchy *'Commander': Captain Oliver *'Captain': Comrade_Helix *'Admiral of Foreign Affairs': Vacant *'Admiral of Nation Affairs': Brickan *'Admiral of Internal Affairs': SiLeNt HuNtEr *'Admiral of Military Affairs': Shifty Stranger *'Consul': Vacant |teamsenate = |internationalrelations = |forumurl = http://www.ooze.freeforums.org |joinurl = http://ooze.freeforums.org/joining-t7.html |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/ooze |ircchannel = #OOZE |offsitememberlisturl = |othernotes = |statsdate = |totalnations = |totalstrength = |monthchange = |avgstrength = |totalnukes = |rank = |score = }} The Order of Orange Z Ententes (OOZE) is a small alliance on the Orange sphere. Charter Order of Orange Z Ententes I. Preamble Through inches of slime and toxic waste, may the Order of Orange Z Ententes further be known as OOZE. We come together to save the world from the toxicity of Planet Bob II. Entrance Any nation may apply to join OOZE as long as they adhere to the following conditions. They must not be at war with any nation, resign from any and all other alliances, follow the procedures given, and post an application on OOZE's forums. III.Leaving OOZE A. A member wanting to leave the alliance must do so in the correct thread and have to announce this publicly on the forums. B. An un-loyal member leaving OOZE without informing the Alliance, must pay back as much of the aid they received during their stay or under this by-law they will be considered rogue and be punished via ZI by OOZE if all else fails. IV.The Oligarchy A. Commander The Commander of OOZE shall have control over every and all things within the alliance. They can veto any treaties or decisions and overrule any subordinate government. The Commander may pardon an expulsion or expel any member at will. The position of Commander is lifelong or until he/she resigns. B. Captain The Captain ranks directly below of the Commander and takes orders directly from the Commander. The Captain's job is to advise the Commander on decisions and maintain order within the alliance. If the Commander is absent for a period of 3 days or more, the Captain will temporarily fill the Commander position. C. Admirals The Admirals shall help in conducting the alliance's Affairs. There shall be four Admirals, each working in their own division. Each Admiral may pick a deputy at will. These deputies can help them conduct their affairs. The four Admirals are listed henceforth. *Admiral of Foreign Affairs *Admiral of Nation Affairs *Admiral of Internal Affairs *Admiral of Military Affairs D. Consul One Consul will be elected each month by the membership of OOZE. The Consul's duty is to help out the government in any areas necessary and assure the general membership that they are doing their job properly. V. War Regulations A declaration of war against another alliance must be approved by the Commander. Should the OOZE find themselves at war with another alliance, OOZE reserves the right to nuke first. Spying away a nuclear missile from an OOZE nation is considers a first strike. Spy operations in peace time are strictly prohibited. Any nation guilty of committing spy attacks on another nation will be punished accordingly. VI. Amendments Should it be deemed OOZE's charter needs changed any member of OOZE may put forth such a motion. This will result in a government vote consisting of the Commander, Captain, Admirals, and Consul. The majority of the vote will then decide whether or not the Charter will be amended. Signed, Oliver, Erik, Brickan, Comrade_Helix Active Treaties